


Sunday

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko invites Touka out for what she claims to be a "friend-date", allowing the two of them to spend some time together and relax. </p>
<p>Short, heart-warming kind of story. Mostly platonic fluff. Chapters will be short, but uploaded frequently until finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date

“A d-date?!” Touka stammered as her pencil fell from her hand. Her face was hot with embarrassment as she stared at Yoriko sitting across from her.

“Not anything romantic!” she chuckled and waved her hand a bit, trying to calm her friend down, “Besides I know you have a boyfriend-”

“He's not my boyfriend!” Touka interjected. Several students looked over at the two girls as Touka tried to regain her composure.

Yoriko looked at her for a moment and rolled her eyes, “Anyways, I meant a friend-date! You know like go to the movies, spend the day at the amusement park, have lunch, stuff like that!” she frowned and rested her chin on her hands, “It feels like it's been ages since we've done something like that...you being so busy with work and all...not to mention always hanging around with your boyfriend.”

“You shouldn't phrase it like that,” Touka whispered, “People might get the wrong idea about us.”

Yoriko ignored her, “You have this next Sunday off from work, right? We should hang out. I can plan the whole day! I'll even make us special friend-date lunches!”

Touka chewed on the edge of her eraser, dreading the idea of forcing herself to eat any more of Yoriko's food. She still was feeling weak from when she made her try a new type of pork she had prepared the week prior. “I don't know...”

“Did you already make plans with him?” she asked, “I hope you two are being careful...”

“It's not that!” the other girl quickly retorted, “It's just...I haven't been feeling all too well lately...”

“But you should feel better by Sunday, right? It's still several days away...”

“Maybe...”

“Then we should hang out! Please Touka!” Yoriko clapped her hands together and bowed her head towards her friend, “We can even have a sleepover! It's been ages since we last did that!”

“Uh...” Touka averted her eyes from her friend, “Aren't we a bit old for that?”

Yoriko looked up at her, her face suddenly serious, “You're never too old for sleepovers.”

“I see...” She glanced out the window for a moment and sighed before looking back at Yoriko, “Fine. I guess you've sold me. Text me your master plan later.”

The girl's face lit up as she took her friend's hand, “Yay! I'm so excited this is going to be so much fun! We haven't done something like this in ages!"

“Mhmm.” Touka nodded skeptically as she went back to chewing on her eraser.


	2. Photo Booth

Touka leaned against the wall next to the amusement park's entrance. She looked at her phone as she browsed through the itinerary Yoriko had sent her the night before.

_“We'll meet at the amusement park downtown at 10, okay? And then...oh we should get ice cream while we're there! We can ride all the rides, then maybe grab dinner later if you're up for it? Then you can come over to my place afterwards! We'll stay up late and watch movies!”_

Her friend's enthusiasm was cute to say the least. Touka smiled at her phone as she stuffed it back into her pocket. She shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around her waist as the sun grew in the sky. “Maybe I shouldn't have worn pants.” she murmured as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

“Touka!” A voice called out and the girl redirected her attention to see Yoriko running towards her in a dress and a light cardigan. “I'm so sorry I'm late!” she panted as she approached her, “I couldn't find my purse.”

“It's no big deal, don't worry about it.” Touka pinched the girl's cheek, “I got here kind of early anyways. What do you want to do first?”

“Ow ow ow!” Yoriko slapped Touka's hand gently until she got her to let go. She rubbed her cheek and pouted, “Let's go in! I want to go on some rides!”

The two girls walked in together and Yoriko instantly took the girl's hand, dragging her towards one of the rides. Yoriko's excitement radiated with each ride that the two of them went on. After several hours, Yoriko led the two of them over to a bench and started searching through her purse.

“I'm really happy that you were able to come here with me today.” she smiled as she pulled out a small box wrapped in a cloth, “It's nice to get to hang out with you like this...it's been so long.”

“It's kind of nice to take a break from time to time.” Touka stretched and leaned back against the bench, “I feel like I'm always so busy.”

“You are!” Yoriko opened the box to reveal several sandwiches and handed one to her friend, “Here! I'm sure you must be hungry.”

Touka waved her hand, “No no...I uh...ate a big breakfast.”

“You always say that.” Yoriko frowned, “If you don't eat properly you're going to wither away! Now say 'Ah'!”

Touka looked at the sandwich with dread, opening her mouth and taking a bite. It tasted like old rubber as she forced herself to swallow it with a smile. “Wow, Yoriko! It's great!” she took the sandwich from her as she watched her friend's face light up with excitement. She turned her attention towards the rest of the sandwich, thinking about how if she could eat it quickly, it'd be gone sooner.

“What do you want to do after this?” Yoriko asked, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

“Um...” Touka took another bite and resisted the urge to gag as she looked around, “How about a roller coaster? We haven't tried any of those yet.” Plus, it would give her an excuse to vomit.

“Hm, okay.” Yoriko looked around as well, “Oh! But before that we should totally get some pictures! There's a photo booth right over there!”

“That's fine.” The girl stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth and swallowed it, standing up to dust off her pants.

Yoriko quickly packed up her things and stuffed them back into her purse, standing as well. She took Touka's hand and led her over to the photo booth, pulling her inside. She inserted some money and began pressing buttons as the machine started speaking instructions to them.

“Ah, make a cute face, Touka!” Yoriko quickly as she pushed her cheeks together, puckering her lips. Touka felt ridiculous as she tried to imitate her friend's facial expression.

“Let's make a tough one next.” Touka suggested as she flexed her arms. Yoriko gritted teeth as she rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan, trying to act tough.

Touka looked at her and couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friend try and be tough. “You're too cute for that.” She wrapped her arm around her friend and pulled her close, laughing hysterically.

“Touka! You wasted one of the pictures I wasn't even smiling!” Yoriko complained.

“Sorry sorry!” she let go and leaned in close next to her, “Let's just do a normal one for the last photo.” The two girls smiled and held up peace signs as the camera snapped the final photo.

As the two got out, Yoriko grabbed the strips of photos that the machine printed. “Aw, we look really cute.” she handed one to Touka, “I'm going to put this on my desk next to my computer.” she smiled as she put it into her purse.

Touka looked at the photos and smiled. Getting to do things like this with Yoriko from time to time was nice, and she didn't want that to ever change.

“You wanted to go on one of the roller coasters next, right?”

“Huh?” Touka snapped out of her thoughts, “Oh, yeah! Let's go.”

The two girls went to stand in line and Touka held her stomach. She couldn't wait for an excuse to get rid of this food. As much as she loved Yoriko and didn't want to upset her, the girl had been pumping her with too much human food lately, and Touka wasn't sure how much more of it she could handle.

She watched as her friend bounced excitedly in place. Touka thought about the last time the two of them had a chance to be together like this. It felt like it had been months and her world was consumed with nothing but work, school, and dealing with all of Kaneki's issues on the side. She sighed as she wrapped her arm tighter around her stomach. _“Yoriko does it because she cares.”_ She thought as she tried to push down her urge to vomit prematurely. As a distraction, she dug down into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “Hey Yoriko.” she called out and nudged the girl. “Take a photo with me.” 

“Ah!” the girl turned to her, “Okay!” she held up a peace sign and smiled as Touka took the photo. “Let me see it!” 

Touka handed her the phone and let Yoriko look at the picture, “Aw we both look super cute! Send that to me later I want to make it my wallpaper.” 

“You're a loser.” Touka joked as she took the phone back and pointed ahead of them, “Hey look we're next.” 

The two girls stepped through the gate and sat down in one of the cars. Yoriko looked over at Touka as one of the attendants came by to secure their seats, “Are you nervous?” 

“Not really. Are you?”

“This is my first time riding a roller coaster so...yeah.” 

“What?” Touka looked shocked, “You've never been on one?”

“I've always been too nervous! But...I'm with you so it's okay!” she took her friend's hand, “When I'm with you, I'm not as scared to try new things.”

“Yoriko...” Touka was cut off by the car suddenly lurching forward into motion. She tried her best to hold down Yoriko's food as the car slowly climbed up to the first peak. 

Yoriko squeezed Touka's hand and let out a scream as the car plummeted. Touka covered her mouth as she felt her stomach drop with each lunge of the car. She closed her eyes as the wind whipped her hair and she waited for it to end.

When the car finally came to a stop, she stumbled out, holding her hand against her mouth as she looked for the nearest trashcan. Yoriko came out beside her, arms raised as she shouted, “That was amazing!” 

“That's great, Yoriko.” Touka muttered as she stumbled over to a trash can, forcing herself to vomit into it.

Her friend looked at her, hair windblown as her bangs stuck straight up in the air, “Oh no! Touka are you alright?” She rubbed her back gently as she let her get everything out of her system. 

“Yeah...” she said groggily, standing up normally as she wiped her nose with her hand, “I feel...a lot better now.” 

“I'm sorry you got sick...” she stated as she reached into her purse, “Here I have some water with me, you should drink it.” 

“Thanks.” Touka took the water from her, “I uh...don't normally get sick from rides. I guess it was just a bit too much.” 

“We can sit down for a bit if you'd like!” she took Touka's hand, “We should let your stomach settle before doing anything else.” 

Touka shook her head, “No, no. I'm already feeling loads better.” It was true, getting the food out of her system was the real issue if anything. “But...let's maybe to something inside for a bit. Why don't we go to one of the exhibits or something?” 

She nodded, “Yeah! Here, I got one of the brochures when we walked in.” she took out a pamphlet and began searching through it, “If there is anything you want to do, just tell me!” 

Touka glanced at it for a moment then looked at Yoriko, “Hey, your hair.” 

“Hm?” she put her had on top of her head, “What's wrong with it?” 

The other girl reached out and brushed down her bangs, “It's a little wind blown, it just looks kind of silly.” 

“Thank you for fixing it.” she smiled then looked back down at the pamphlet, “Oh! They have a haunted house! Why don't we go to that?”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you scared?” Yoriko teased as she poked Touka's side. 

Touka laughed, “It's not me I'm worried about, it's you. You get scared of dust bunnies.” 

“I thought that one was a mouse, okay?” she retorted, “Besides, you're super brave so I know you'll protect me if I get too scared.” 

“Oh my God.” she chuckled and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, “Fine. But you can't back out half way through.” 

The two of them made their way over to one of the buildings and went inside. It was dimly lit and Yoriko instantly took her friend's hand. “Are you sure you want to go in?” Touka asked, and Yoriko nodded.

She could feel her friend's body trembling as the two of them stepped into the darkened maze. Yoriko progressively wrapped herself more and more around Touka's arm as they descended deeper into the maze. Haunting music played eerily in the background followed by several cackles from supposed “witches” that might be there. 

“Yoriko are you okay?” Touka asked, realizing her friend had been quiet for quite a while.

“Yeah-AH!” she screamed when suddenly a body dropped in front of them, hanging from the ceiling with several limbs ripped off.

Touka stared at it then laughed, poking it to show Yoriko it was made out of rubber, “Don't worry it's not real.” She'd seen worse. In fact, she'd eaten worse.

“You're so brave.” Yoriko commented, squeezing onto her friend tightly, “I don't know how you do it.” 

“I guess I'm just desensitized.” she shrugged as they continued through the maze, “I used to tease Ayato about gross things when we were little all the time.” 

“Still, I could never been as brave or strong as you.” She hugged her arm tightly as the two walked out together. 

“I'm proud you actually made it through that.” Touka smiled as she pinched Yoriko's cheek.

“Stop!” Yoriko complained as she slapped at Touka's hand again to let go, “I can be brave sometimes! And besides, you were there so it was a lot better!” 

Touka laughed and let go, “Any time.” she glanced behind her friend and suddenly froze in place.

“What's wrong?” Yoriko asked, nudging at Touka, “See someone cute? You have a boyfriend, y'know. You can't be browsing!” 

Touka pointed to a crane machine, “I'll be right back. I need to do something.” She quickly paced over to the machine and inserted money, moving the handle as she tried to select her prize. 

“Touka?” Yoriko walked over and looked into the machine, seeing a large, white rabbit buried within the other prizes. 

“Dammit!” Touka shouted as she crane slipped around the stuffed animal.

“It's pretty buried in there.” Yoriko commented, pressing her nose against the glass, “It's going to be hard to get.” 

Touka inserted more money to the machine. “I really want it though.” she was quiet for a moment, “It's...really cute...” 

Yoriko smiled as she took a step back, watching as her friend continued her attempts at getting the prize. She loved seeing this side of Touka, remembering that she too, was just a girl who liked cute things beneath her tough exterior. 

After about an hour, Touka slammed her head against the glass in frustration, “Ugh! Why can't I get it?” 

“You at least moved some of the others out of the way.” Yoriko smiled and put her hand on her friend's back, “Can I try? I used to play these a lot when I was really little.” 

“Yeah.” Touka replied in defeat as she fell to the floor, letting her friend take over. 

“Hm...” Yoriko inserted her money as she moved the lever, checking the machine from the side before lowering the crane. “Oh hey!” 

Touka looked up, “What?” 

“I got it!” Yoriko bounced excitedly as she reached into the door and pulled out the stuffed rabbit. 

“What?” Touka shot up from her sitting position, “How?! I tried forever and barely moved it!” 

“I guess I'm good at these things.” she smiled and handed the stuffed toy to Touka, “I used to win things all the time.” 

Touka waved her hands in response, “Oh, you won it...I can't take it.” 

Yoriko pushed the stuffed rabbit into her arms, “Nope! I won it for you. You have to take it.” She watched as Touka blushed and she giggled, “I know you really like rabbits, so please, I insist that you take it.” 

“Yoriko...” Touka looked down at the rabbit and smiled. Her cheeks felt warm as she squeezed the soft plush toy close, “Thanks. You're the best.” 

“I know.” she giggled and reached out to take one of Touka's hands, “Where to next?” 


	3. Home

 

“I still can't believe you got this thing in one try.” The two girls walked down the street together. The sky was painted a deep red as they passed through crowds of people making their way home, slowly thinning as they made preparations for the night life. The two girls had just exited from the train, making their way back towards Touka's apartment so she could pack her things and find somewhere to place her new stuffed toy. 

“I can't believe you spent an hour trying to get it.” Yoriko laughed in return, “How much money did you spend on that thing?”

Touka averted her eyes, “I don't want to talk about it.” 

“Mhmm.” Yoriko smiled as the two girls approached the building and made their way up to Touka's floor.

“I shouldn't be long. I just want to grab some things to change into.” She commented as she opened the door, turning on the light and going inside. 

“That's fine. I'm just going to have a seat on the couch while I wait.” Yoriko removed her shoes and noticed Touka had already gone ahead. She gently placed hers next to her friend's and stared at the two pairs side-by-side. 

“Touka?” she called out as she took a step into the apartment. 

“Hm?” Touka replied from her room, digging through one of her drawers as she pulled out a pair of shorts. 

“Does it ever get lonely here? I mean...” she stepped into the living room and sat down, “I mean without Ayato...or your dad.”

Touka froze in place, her hands gripping onto the fabric tightly as she searched for a response. 

Yoriko stared at the walls, noticing the lack of photos, “Do you ever worry about them?” 

“They're fine, I'm sure.” Touka choked out, forcing herself to continue packing her things. 

Yoriko was silent for a moment and looked out at the skyline, sun slowly setting behind darkened buildings, “I don't know what I'd ever do if I were in your situation. You're really amazing, you know that?” 

Touka emerged from her room, walked over to Yoriko and sat down, “I'm not that great. Trust me.”

“You totally are.” Yoriko looked at her friend with a sad, but sincere smile, “You're the strongest person I know. I have no idea how you do it. I wish I could be more like you.” 

She was quiet for a moment, “You don't want to be like me.” she couldn't help but mutter under her breath before she reached and flicked Yoriko's forehead. 

“Ow!” Yoriko quickly covered her forehead with her hands. 

“I'm not lonely, you dork.” she commented then smiled, “I have you, and everyone at Anteiku. All of you guys are like a second family to me. How could I be lonely if that's the case?” She stood back up and stretched, “Also, are we going to school together tomorrow? I need to know if I should just go ahead and bring my uniform.”

“Touka...” Yoriko felt her eyes fill with tears as she grabbed her friend's waist, holding onto it as she hugged her tightly, “You're such a good friend! I love you okay? I promise to always cook you super delicious food forever and ever! I promise I'll be like the sister you always wanted!”

“H-Hey, Yoriko!” Touka tried to keep her balance as the girl held onto her. “I asked you a question, don't ignore it.” 

“O-oh!” she let go and looked at her friend, “Yeah, if you want to that's fine. I assumed you would since it'd be easier for both of us.” 

“Alright.” Touka made her way back to her room, “I'll finish getting ready.” 

“Okay...” Yoriko sat down normally and looked back at the empty walls somberly. 

Touka watched her for a moment before calling out, “And Yoriko?”

The girl looked back at her, “Yes?” 

“Thanks.” she smiled before disappearing into her room once more. 


	4. Promise

 

“Okay so what movie do you want to watch?” Yoriko laid out a row of DVDs in front of Touka, all ranging from comedy to horror. “I have all different genres, and if you don't like anything here, we can always just watch something online!” 

Touka picked up one of the DVDs, “Wow, I had no idea you were such a movie buff.” 

“Not really.” Yoriko blushed with embarrassment, “I just really like picking interesting covers off the shelves and watching them. It's how I managed to find some really good ones...and really bad ones...”

“That's completely like you...” she looked at the back of the DVD, “Do you even read the synopsis?” 

“Nope! It's more fun when it's a surprise! I won't know what to expect if I do that!” 

“That's risky.” Touka sat the DVD back down, “Haven't you come across ones that freaked you out?” 

“Yep!” Yoriko held up one of the DVDs, “I watched this one last year and couldn't sleep for three days.” She sat it back down and quickly pushed it aside, “We aren't watching that one by the way.” 

“You pick one. I don't really know anything about movies.” 

“Are you sure?” Yoriko asked.

“Yeah. I trust you will find something I like.” she stood up and stretched, “I'm going to change really quick.”

“Want me to make some popcorn?” she asked, grabbing one of the DVDs. 

“You can...I don't think I'll have any though. I'm still kind of not feeling too well from earlier. It's probably best that I don't really eat anything bad for me.” 

“I won't make any then. I probably can't eat a whole bag by myself.” She walked over to her television and opened up the DVD case. “I'm going to put this in and then get changed myself. We should be super comfy for this. We can huddle in a bunch of blankets on my bed!” 

“You're silly.” Touka laughed as she pulled off her shirt, digging through her bag as she pulled out a different one to change into. 

Yoriko glanced over at her and smiled, “That's a cute bra.” 

Touka blushed, “It's...nothing special. Hey don't look!” 

“Sorry.” Yoriko sarcastically replied as she booted up the DVD, “I promise not to look anymore.” 

The other girl didn't reply as she quickly changed her clothing, standing back up as she walked over to Yoriko's bed, wrapping herself in one of the blankets and falling onto its soft surface. 

Yoriko soon joined her after getting changed herself and Touka invited her into the cocoon of softness. “This is a nice, feel good movie.” Yoriko commented as she reached over and turned off the light next to her bed. “It always makes me really happy when I watch it, so I think you'll like it too.” 

“I'll trust you on that.” Touka smiled as she felt Yoriko's head rest on her shoulder. This feeling was pleasant, something calm and relaxing that she didn't get the chance to experience often. She wished that more moments like this could exist.

After some time, she realized Yoriko had fallen asleep on her, the girl has readjusted her position so her head sat on Touka's lap, and Touka was left to play with the girl's light-colored hair as the menu for the DVD played quietly in the background. Was this what it felt like to be human? Not having to care about anything?

She thought about her friend's life and how nice it must have been. Yoriko's only priorities were school and to help around the house, and she thought about how peaceful that seemed compared to her hectic lifestyle. Yoriko would never have to live on the street, she'd never have to kill just to get food, she'd never have to fight anyone that she cared about...

Touka's thoughts trailed off as she looked back down at her friend. She thought of how she envied her simple life, but was happy that she was in it. Yoriko felt like a sense of stability, a calmness in the storm that was her life. She was thankful for that above anything else. 

Yoriko yawned and adjusted her position slightly and Touka moved her hand from the girl's head and placed it onto one of the blankets, pulling it over the girl's shoulder.

“Hey...Touka?” Yoriko whispered as she yawned once more. 

“Yeah?”

“If something was bothering you...would you tell me?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Touka chuckled a bit as she started playing with her friend's hair again.

Yoriko was quiet as she looked at the details of the blanket Touka had wrapped around her. She stared at the slight layer of fuzz as she thought about what to say. “You wouldn't hide anything from me, would you?” 

Touka's throat felt dry, “What do you mean?”

“Like...” she sat up and looked at her friend, “Like...if you had a secret, you'd tell me right? You wouldn't just hide it from me, would you?”

“What...what makes you think that?” Touka could feel her heart racing as she watched Yoriko fumble with her hands, picking at the ends of her night shirt. 

“I don't know I just...I want you to know that I won't ever judge you for anything, okay?” She looked up at her friend, a somewhat sad expression on her face, “I'm going to love you no matter what, even if it's something really terrible. You can tell me anything I promise I will never judge you.” 

Touka stared at Yoriko for a long time, unable to answer her. What brought this upon her? Did Touka step out of line somewhere? Was she suspecting something of her? Touka took her friend's hand and averted her eyes from her, “You worry about me too much.” 

“You're my best friend. How can I not?” Yoriko sniffed as she wiped her eyes, realizing that at some point, she must have started crying. 

Touka smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her down to the bed with her. “You're ridiculous.” She held her close to her as she closed her eyes, she could feel Yoriko's tears against her skin, “I love you, okay? Now try and get some sleep.” 

Yoriko nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend, “Goodnight, Touka.”

“Goodnight, Yoriko.” she replied as she opened her eyes once more, looking over at the television. The DVD menu still played the same, quiet song on repeat, and Touka thought about whether or not things would still be the same if she actually told Yoriko everything. 


End file.
